Two Worlds, One Family
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: this journey Rosella has to face her past, love, hatred, pain, comfort, healing, death, and all around drama. Will she find out who she is and bring her family back together? or will she fail and pay the ultimate sacrifice? Read to find out. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rosella Ruby Nights . I have blond hair and red eyes. I am 5'9'' tall and 115 pounds. I am sixteen and own my own bakery. My adopted father, Zachary William Nights, and his son, my adopted brother, Robert Philoctetes Nights, work in a special military branch called N.E.S.T.

* * *

I woke to the sound of my cellphone ringing. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Pumpkin. Are you going to work today?" Dad asked.

"No, I'm not opening today." I said, grabbing a T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Cool. Your brother and I am able to come home today and I was hoping you could make your famous fried chicken and fries?" he said the last bit like a question.

"Sure, I'll head to the store now." I said, grabbing the keys for my black GMC Topkick pickup.

"Alright Pumpkin, see you soon." Dad said, hanging up. I got into my pickup and drove towards the the highway.

* * *

After a bit of driving a Saleen S281 police car sped pas with a Silver Audi R8 chasing it. The Audi rammed into the front of my truck, causing me to lose control and crash into the concrete barrier. Suddenly I heard the sound of metal hitting metal, so I looked out the window. There are two large robotic creatures fighting. Both the black and white and the silver bots have red eyes. I grabbed my Glock .40 cal and painfully got out of my truck. The bots looked at me.

"HUMAN, GET OUT OF HERE!" Black-and-white roared. Silver reached for me and I shot him in the eye. Silver roared in pain and grabbed me. Black-and-white looked livid.

"Put. Her. Down." he hissed.

"This pest? Okay." Silver said, squeezing me before letting go. As I fell I closed my eyes, waiting for impact. Instead of hitting the ground I fell into a metal hand, cutting my forehead in the process . I groaned in pain, fighting to say conscious. The next thing I know I am in the back seat of a car that is driving itself. I groaned and I heard a voice come from the radio."Easy, you are going to be fine."

I nodded and said. "What's your...name?"

"Barricade." he said. "What is yours?" he asked.

Something about him seemed familiar and I said. "Rosella Ruby Nights." he didn't say anything. If he was able to l'm sure that he would be nodding. I couldn't keep fighting sleep so I let it consume me.

* * *

please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Autobots

I only own my Oc's

* * *

When I awoke I heard voices so I kept my eyes closed . "What do we do with her? Galloway would throw a fit." a voice I recognized as my brother's said.  
"I know that, but the 'Cons may go after her. You know she is special, right?" that was Dad's voice.  
"Special how?" I heard someone ask.  
"Well-" Dad was cut off by my brother. "That's for her to say."  
"What about a guardian? That way she is protected, has freedom, and can come here when she wants." another voice said.  
"I like it." Dad said.  
"Who would be her guardian?" another voice I recognized as Barricade said.

I got tired of laying here so I opened my eyes. I groaned, trying to sit up. "Easy, you were hurt pretty good." I looked at the man next to me. He looks like he's in his late forty's; has brownish/blond hair, medium build, and bright blue eyes. My eyes moved to my brother, who I haven't seen in years. He has short black hair, medium build, brown eyes, and is quite muscled.  
"Hey , Aphrodite is finally awake." Robert said.  
"Don't call me that Robert!" I snapped, glaring at him.  
"Aww is my baby sister mad?" he teased.  
"Robert Philoctetes Nights, I am warning you, knock it off!" I growled.  
"Gah! the full name!" he then dramatically fell to the floor.  
"And you call me a 'Drama Queen'." I deadpanned. "Alright children. Rose, I would like you to meet the leader of our allies and friends, Optimus Prime." Dad said and Optimus stepped forward. Optimus looks to be in his early twenty's; has black hair, medium build, and bright blue eyes. I stuck my hand out to shake his and said. "Rosella Nights, It's a pleasure to meet you." He nodded and said.  
"This is our Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet. and I believe you already know Barricade." I looked at Barricade. He has black hair medium build and looked like a typical police officer, minus the red eyes.  
"I thought Barricade was a robotic being." I murmured.  
"We all are, we are just using a Holoform." Barricade said, waving to Optimus and Ratchet.  
"My guess is that a Holoform is a solid holographic projection of what you would look like if human?" I said.  
"She got it. The first to figure it out without one of us to explain it." Ratchet said.  
"She's Not dumb." Robert said, getting off the floor .  
"Would you like to meet the rest of my team?" Optimus asked and I nodded. I got of of the bed and followed the others to a hanger that had several cars.

The flamed peterbilt started coming apart and taking a new form. I made a guess.  
"Optimus?" I asked and he nodded. Next a rescue hummer transformed.  
"Ratchet?" I asked and he nodded. Then a Saleen S281 police car transformed.  
"Barricade." I stated, remembering the robotic creature that saved my life. Barricade nodded, smiling.  
"This is my Weapons Specialist, Ironhide." Optimus said, pointing to a black GMC Topkick Pickup.  
It transformed and pointed two large cannons at me and said. "You feeling lucky, punk?"  
"Considering not being killed by being sideswiped and being stupid, I feel very lucky." I said, smirking.  
"How were you stupid?" Robert asked, scratching the back of his neck.  
"She shot Sideways in the optic." Barricade said and I scratched the back of my neck, laughing nervously.  
"Wow remind me to never tick you off." Robert laughed.  
I rolled my eyes and said. "May we continue with the introductions?"  
Optimus nodded and said. "My Second-In-Command, Prowl."  
Another police car transformed and said. "Hello."  
I nodded and said. "I'm Rose, nice to meet you."  
"My Third-In-Command, Jazz." a silver Pontiac Solstice transformed and said. "Hey, lil' lady, ma' name's Jazz."  
"Rose, and nice to meet you." I laughed and Optimus shook his head.  
"Our front-liners and elder twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." a red Lamborghini Gallardo and yellow Lamborghini Gallardo transformed.  
"Hi, I'm Sideswipe and this is my brother, Sunny." the red 'Bot said, pointing to the yellow one.  
"Don't call me that!" Sunstreaker hissed at his twin.  
"Hey! Why is there a civilian on base?!" I turned to see a man in a suit with glasses and balding brown hair.  
"Director Galloway, this is Rose-" Robert started before being cut off by Galloway. "I don't care who she is. I want this civilian off base now."  
I was suddenly picked up and the one who picked me up said. "She is under our protection." I looked at the bot who picked me up. Ironhide.  
"She is leaving, or you two will be discharged." Galloway said, pointing to Robert and Dad, before walking off.  
"Fine, I'll leave. Can someone give me a ride home?" I asked as Ironhide put me down .  
"No you-" I cut Robert off. "I need to open shop today anyway."  
"How are you going to get there? Your truck was totaled." Robert asked "Crap." I said, scratching the back of my neck.  
"What kind of truck did you have ma'am?" I turned to see a brown haired man and a dark skinned man had entered the room.  
"Rose meet William Lennox and Robert Epps." my brother said. I shook hands with the men and said.  
"I am Rose and I had a black GMC Topkick Pickup." Lennox and Epps started laughing.  
" Ironhide, you will be Rose's guardian." Optimus ordered and Ironhide nodded.  
"I need to open shop so, you mind dropping me off at my bakery?" I asked Ironhide. He nodded and transformed .  
"Rose, here." Robert handed me my gun and purse. I put my Glock into my purse and got into the driver seat.  
"See y'all later." I said and Ironhide started driving out off their base.

"How old are you?" Ironhide asked as he drove down the road.  
"Sixteen." I said. I couldn't get Optimus off my mind. For some reason he seemed familiar. When I look at him I feel like I am forgetting something important, something to do with him.  
"Why are your eyes red?" Ironhide asked, snapping me from my thoughts.  
"I was born with them like that, though most people think I'm a demon or a freak."  
"What? Witch of your parents have red eyes?" he asked and I shrugged.  
"I'm adopted. I have never met my birth parents." I said. Ironhide remained silent as we pulled into the parking lot of my bakery. I got out, walked into my bakery and started up the ovens. I put on my apron and started the cakes, pies, cookies, and pastries that I sell in the store. I walked out of the back when the bell on the front door opened. Analyse, Elsa, Rick, Jim, Mark, Carol, Sarah, Karlynn, Kelsey, and Carl walked in.  
"Hey, I thought I would be alone today." I said as Jim, Rick, Mark, Carl, Sarah, Analyse, and Elsa followed me into the back.  
"Never, we are a team, besides you never stay closed for more than a day, if you can help it." Rick said as he and the others put on their aprons.

"Ugh, I am so glad it's the end of the day." Carol said, closing down the computers. "Yup. Here let me close, you just go home." I said and she nodded. She walked out of the store and I locked it up. As I was walking over to Ironhide, I received a Text from Robert.  
::What has four legs, is green and fuzzy, and if it fell out of a tree it would kill you?:: ~Robert  
::An animal?:: ~Me.  
::No. A pool table.:: ~Robert.  
::That was stupid.:: ~Me. I walked over to Ironhide and got in. He started driving when Robert replied.  
::It sounded better in my head.:: ~Robert. "Na', really?" I muttered, sending a text back.  
::Most things sound better in your head. Outside of it is usually a bad Idea.:: ~Me  
::Name one.:: ~Robert  
::Two words: The well.::~Me  
::Shit.::~Robert.

I laughed and Ironhide said. "What is so humorous?"  
I looked at the dash and said. "Making a fool out of my brother."  
"Doesn't he do that himself?" he asked.  
"Touche." Ironhide pulled into my drive, I got out, walked in my house and went to bed.  
This was one long day.

* * *

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my Oc's

Sorry It took me so long to update.

* * *

(Dream/memory)

_I sat in the car with Robert, George (Robert's identical twin), and Anna (who is 5'9'' tall; has raven black hair, and brown eyes. She is 20 years old). We were heading home from the beach.  
"So how was ye' fifteenth birthday, Rosie?" George asked, using his special nickname for me.  
"Awesome. Hey, can we spar later, Annie?" I said.  
Anna laughed and said. "sure, lil' sis."  
Suddenly, Anna screamed. There is a car heading straight for us at a very fast pace. Robert swerved, but the car hit the passenger side and we started rolling. George, who was next to me, Pulled me to him and pretty much wrapped himself around me to keep me safe.  
After a few moments of rolling, we stopped. I felt a horrible pain in my abdomen, so I looked down. There is a metal rod sticking out of George's stomach and into mine.  
"E-easy R-Rosie, everything will be alright." George said, his voice cracking in pain.  
Tears started to fall out of my eyes and George wiped them away. "Don't cry, lil sis. *Cough* Everything will be alright." he murmured.  
"WE FOUND THEM!" I heard someone yell, before losing consciousness._

* * *

_ I opened my eyes to find myself in a hospital room. "Look who is finally awake." I looked at the female nurse, who smiled.  
"Wh-where are my b-brothers and sister?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.  
"I am sorry sweet heart, but I cannot say." She said and I started getting up.  
The nurse tried to push me back down as the doctor came in.  
"Where are my siblings?!" I demanded the doctor.  
"I am sorry to say that you and Young Robert were the only ones to survive arriving here. George and Anna were dead on arrival."  
"NO!"_

* * *

(End)

I jolted up, breathing heavily. I got out of bed and walked to my back porch. I sat on the ground and put my head between my knees.  
"Are you alright, Rosella?"  
I looked at Ironhide, who was in his alt. mode, and said. "Y-yeah, I-I'm *Hick* fine."  
"Then why are you crying?" he asked and I wiped my cheeks. He was right.  
"I don't want to talk about it." I grumbled.  
Ironhide activated his holoform and walked over to me. He sat down and pulled me to him. "I know you are going through something and you don't have to say anything if you don't feel comfortable, but I wan't you to know that you can tell me anything."  
"Do-do you promise to keep it between us?" I asked and he nodded  
"A horrible memory haunts me at night." I said  
"Of what?"  
"My brother and sister's death. Robert had a twin brother named George, they were identical. Anna was the oldest of us. We were on our way back from spending my birthday at the beach, but was hit by a car and we rolled -so many time I lost track- and there was a metal rod sticking from George's stomach and into mine. A week later I awoke from a coma and found that only Robert and I survived." I said  
"Oh, sparkling." Ironhide sighed. I laid my head on his chest and listened to a soft humming of what would be his heart and fell asleep

(Ironhide's P.O.V)

I looked at the recharging girl in my arms and sighed. She has gone through a lot, having her siblings die.  
I took her to my Alt. mode and placed her into the back seat.  
I deactivated my holoform and went into recharge. But just before I fell into recharge a thought struck my processor.

_What am I gonna do when Lennox goes home and I have to be his guardian?_

* * *

I am sorry it is short, I am running out of ideas for this story  
Please review


	4. Chapter 4

I only own my Oc's

* * *

I awoke to find myself in the back seat of Ironhide's alt. mode.  
"Sleep well, youngling?"  
"Yeah, thanks." I said, getting out of his alt. mode, and walking to the house.  
Ironhide activated his holoform. His holoform has black hair styled in a high-and-tight; very muscled, and has a scar over his right eye. He followed me into the house and said. "Would you like to come to base today?"  
I was confused. Didn't Galloway not want me there? "What do you mean? I thought Galloway didn't-" Ironhide cut me off  
"He's an aft-hole. Besides you are my charge and wherever you go I go and vise-versa, except for when I am in a battle, then you will be put somewhere safe." I nodded.  
"Sure, let me get changed." I said running up the steps.

I grabbed black leather pants, a black "wife beater" tank-top, a black leather jacket, and leather boots with a 3'' heel on them. I put on the pants and went to put on the tank-top but looked at the 2'' scar on my abdomen. I sighed and finished getting dressed. I out on my special locket my bio father made me when I was a baby. It has a insignia inside it that looked almost like the Autobot's insignia, only it was more feline in shape and is more...spiky. I brushed my teeth and put my hair into a braid and grabbed my purse and sunglasses. I walked down the steps and walked outside. I locked the house and walked over to Ironhide. I got into the driver side, buckled up, and Hide started driving.

* * *

I walked on to an empty hanger. I pulled out my MP 3 player and put in my headphones. I pressed play and started singing one of my favorite songs

Eye To Eye~ Tevin Campbell

"I got myself a notion  
One I know that you'll understand  
To set the world in motion  
By reaching out for each other's hand  
Maybe we'll discover what we should have known all along  
One way or another together's where we both belong

"If we listen to each other's heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is the reason why  
For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye

"If a wall should come between us  
To high to climb, to hard to break through  
I know that love will lead us  
And find a way to bring me to you  
So don't be in a hurry. Think before you count us out.  
You don't have to worry, I won't ever let you down

"If we listen to each other's heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is the reason why  
For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye

"If you're ever lonely, stop. You don't have to be  
After all its only a beat away from you to me  
TAKE A LOOK INSIDE AND SEE (YEAH)

"If we listen to each other's heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is the reason why  
For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye."

"Well ya finally started singing again." I turned to see Robert standing there smiling.  
I glared at him and said. "So?"  
He started laughing. "Anyway, I am here to take you to Prime and Ratchet."  
"What? Why?" I asked.  
"Because they wanted to talk to you." Robert said and he lead me to a large bay that had a the insignia that Hospitals have on the doors. Robert pushed me into the room. I turned and when to punch him but the door shut in front of him, so my fist hit the door with all my strength.  
"Ow! Damn it!" I said, gripping my right hand.  
"Are you alright, Rosella?" I looked at Ratchet and Optimus.  
"If you consider punching a metal door alright, then I'm just peachy." I said.  
Ratchet transformed and activated his holoform that looks like his real self and started checking my wrist  
"Ow...Ow...and once again, OW!" I said as he moved it in different positions.  
"It's broken." Ratchet said, making me sit in a chair as he started making a cast.  
"So-ow-what did you-ow-want to talk about?" I said.  
"Who are your Biological parents? HOLD STILL!" Ratchet asked before yelling.  
I flinched and said. "I don't know. The only thing I have from my parents is this locket. On the inside has this strange marking that is also my birthmark." I said, showing them my locket. I tried to pop it open but with one hand, it's kinda hard to.  
"Here let me help." Optimus said, opening it. He gasped at the marking.  
"What? what's wrong?" I asked and he gave me a sympathetic look.  
"It's the Decepticon insignia."

* * *

I am sorry It took me so long to review but I had writer's bock.  
Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I only own my Oc's

* * *

"What the hell are Decepticons?" I asked as Ratchet finished with the cast.  
"The Decepticons are our enemy." Optimus said.  
"Once the other's found out that I am "the spawn of the enemy" they are going to hate me aren't they?" I asked.  
"I do not see why they would not like you." Optimus said.  
"What about you two?" I asked.  
"Of course we do not hate you. You have done us no wrong. Besides, you didn't even know about us until you met Barricade." Ratchet said.  
I nodded. "I wonder who my parents are." I said.  
"We figured you were half Cybertronian, because when you had first arrived, Ratchet had found you had a spark instead of a heart and energon instead of blood." Optimus said.  
"Explains why my blood is blue" I muttered.  
"Optimus, when she came into my care the first time, I took a DNA sample and the results came in. You will never guess who is her father." Ratchet said, looking at some paper  
"Who is he." Optimus and I asked.  
"Megatron. She's your niece Optimus." It was too much of a shock for me and I fainted.

(Optimus' pov)

I was shocked and apparently so was Rosella because she glitched, or as the humans say, fainted. I picked her up and smiled. I couldn't believe my brother had a child. I have a feeling the other's may not warm up to her as quickly if the found out she's Megatron's daughter. I then made a decision. I was going to be her guardian.  
::Ironhide, come to the med bay please.::  
::Sure, be there in a moment. I just need to find Rosella:: Hide  
::She's here with us. We wish to discuss something with you.:: I said.  
Ironhide walked in and said. "What's wrong?  
"We found out who her father is." I said.  
"Who is the slag-tard that abandoned her?" Ironhide demanded.  
"Megatron. My brother, Megatron, is her father." I said.  
"WHAT?!" and with that, Ironhide glitched.  
"It's like I am surrounded by clones of Prowl." Ratchet muttered, getting to work.

* * *

please review


	6. Chapter 6

I only own my Oc's

* * *

(Rosella's pov)

So once Ironhide and I awoke (apparently he fainted too) they explained that Optimus is my uncle, seeing as my father is his brother, and that he was going to be my guardian. Ironhide didn't think any less of me, even though my Father is their enemy.  
"So with Megatron being my...Father," I had to force myself to say that, "I am in even _more_ danger then if I was normal? Zack is not going to like this."  
"What do you mean? Why did you call him by his name?" Ironhide asked  
"He doesn't allow me to call him by his name to his face and he's never really been a father to me. HE LEFT ME ALONE IN THE HOSPITAL AFTER THE ACCIDENT, HE ONLY VISITED ROBERT! I LOST MY SIBLINGS AND HE JUST LEFT ME THERE UNTIL I WAS ALLOWED TO LEAVE!" I started yelling, tears running down my face.  
Ironhide's holoform of his real self pulled me to him and whispered. "It's alright, sweetspark."  
"What accident?" Optimus asked.  
"On my fifteenth birthday we, my brother's and sister and I, were on my way back from the beach when a car was in the wrong lane and was coming straight for us. Robert turned out of the way, but we were hit and our car started rolling. George, Robert's identical twin, unbuckled me and himself so he could wrap himself around me. After we stopped George and I were attached to each other's abdomen's by a metal pole. I passed out when someone said they found us. Then I awoke in the hospital. That's when I found out Anna and George didn't make it." I said, looking at Optimus.  
"I am so sorry." Optimus said.  
"Thanks." I said.

* * *

"What? Megatron is your _father _and Optimus is your uncle?" Zack asked.  
"Yes." I said.  
"Well, looks like you found your family. Go pack your stuff and don't come back home ever again." He hissed, standing up and leaving.  
"Here, I will help you get your stuff, you will stay with us.." Uncle Optimus said, transforming into his Alt. mode and activating his holoform. I got into the passenger side when he hooked up his trailer.

We got my stuff packed and out into his trailer quickly, though it helps that I don't own much stuff anyway.  
"Uncle Optimus...What was my dad like when you were children?" I asked.  
"He was much like you in ways. He loved to roughhouse. Carrier always got mad when we roughhoused. He was a horrible cook, I tell you. He was also a short tempered Mech, but he was also very smart."  
Suddenly a Silver jet came flying behinds us and it shot a missile at Optimus...

* * *

please review


	7. Chapter 7

I only own my Oc's

* * *

(Rosella's pov)

Optimus swerved and dropped his trailer. "Unbuckle and when I say jump I want you to jump out."  
"Wh-what?" I said, my heart-i mean spark-pounding.  
"Trust me sweetspark, I will not let anything happen to you." he said and I unbuckled.  
He made a turn and said. "Jump, NOW!" He opened the door and I jumped.  
I expected to hit the ground but Optimus caught me. He set me down and said. "Hide!"  
I ran into the forest. I was trying to slowly make it down the incline but my foot slipped an...well...lets just say I went ass over teakettle down that incline. Next thing I know is my head bashing against a rock and lights out.

* * *

(No pov)

As Megatron and Optimus battled it out he suddenly grabbed his spark in pain. "Rosella" he groaned as he ran into the forest.  
Optimus then understood; Megatron has a Creator-Creation bond with Rosella. Optimus followed Megatron and found him at the base of an incline, picking something, or I should say_ someone _up.  
"My baby." Megatron said, gently picking up the unconscious girl. Megatron turned to see Optimus watching him.  
"Optimus, please, take her, protect her." Megatron said as he handed Rosella to Optimus. Optimus took her and Megatron transformed and flew off.  
Optimus looked at the injured girl and sighed.

* * *

(Rosella's pov)

I awoke to find myself in a...hospital room? Flash backs crossed my vision and I started panicking when someone grabbed me.  
"Rosella, calm down, you are fine." Optimus? I thought as I calmed slightly. It is Optimus' holoform.  
"Wh-what happened." I croaked, my throat dry. Optimus handed me a glass of water and said. "Your father knew you were hurt. He found you and made me promise to protect you."  
"How did he know I was hurt?" I asked  
"Our kind have bonds with our mates, children, and siblings. Have you ever had emotions that weren't yours?" I nodded and Optimus said. "That is because your father and you have a Creator-Creation bond, or you could call it a Father-Daughter bond."  
Suddenly I felt this weird poking feeling, making me squirm.  
"Are you okay, Rosella?"  
I explained the feeling and he started laughing. "That's Megatron trying to get through to you. I think he want's to speak to you."  
"And how do you suppose I am supposed to talk to him, smart guy?"  
Optimus explained how I am to speak to him trough the bond.  
**~Megatron?~** I asked tentatively  
**~My sparkling, thank Primus. How are you feeling? Was it me that hurt you? Why were you panicking? Was someone hurting you? W-~** I cut off his questions.  
**~I am fine.~** I said  
**~Do you actually care about me or is this some act?~** I asked  
**~Of course I care about you; why do you think I didn't offline you the moment I saw you?~** He said.  
**~Then why did you give me up? ~**I asked, tears falling down my cheeks as I turned my head away from Optimus.  
**~Because I didn't want to risk any of my soldiers hurting you. You are safer with your Uncle then with me.~** He said and I suddenly felt sadder then I already was.  
**~Why Don't you end the war?~** I asked  
**~I am planning on Talking to Optimus about that.~** he said.  
**~Okay.~** I said.  
"Did you have a nice conversation with your father?" Optimus asked.  
"It was...Nice." I said.  
"Good. Get some rest Sweetspark, I love you." Optimus said, hugging me.  
I just hope the other bot's take it okay that I am Megatron's daughter, I thought as I returned the hug and said. "You too."

* * *

was it too...Cheesy? I am still kind of new at this writing and pleasing other people then my family stuff.  
please review


End file.
